Tainted Love
by Sappho.br
Summary: Após alguns séculos da morte do grande amor de sua vida, Lucy, agora vampira, se perde ao encontrar a dona daqueles olhos que tanto amara em um convento, no meio do nada.


Lucy já havia se esquecido quantos anos se passaram desde que sua amada fora morta no leito de seu antigo mestre, o Drácula. Culpara-se por 250 anos, sentindo-se a pior das piores pessoas do mundo. Exceto que ela não era uma pessoa, ela era um monstro e por muitos anos isso fora um problema para si, mas não mais.

Agora que fazia parte da alta sociedade americana. Alexandra Westenra era seu nome de guerra por agora, aproveitara e além de toda a fortuna dos Westenra, acabara herdando também a vasta fortuna de Vlad, o que era simplesmente fantástico para si.

Vivia uma vida fácil, não precisava trabalhar duro nem fazer o que não tinha vontade. Sempre fora muito religiosa, mesmo sendo uma vampira, talvez até principalmente por ser uma vampira, sentia essa necessidade de se purificar de todos os seus pecados, de todas as suas vítimas, fazendo com que ela gastasse grande parte de seu dinheiro para fundos religiosos.

Não demorara a chegar naquele convento, por mais que ele fosse um pouco mais afastado da cidade, não tinha medo de dirigir e menos medo ainda de dirigir rápido.

A porta do carro abrira-se e seu Louboutin impecável tocara o chão de pedra batida do convento. Suas pernas pálidas receberam a luz do sol de forma normal. Lucy tinha que agradecer à ciência por isso. Seus olhos só não reclamaram devido à proteção dos óculos, mas andar sob a luz do sol estava longe de ser uma das coisas mais agradáveis para si. Os passos eram curtos e contados em direção à porta da frente do local, onde já havia uma senhora esperando-a e uma jovem pupila ao lado dela.

-Srta. Westenra, é um prazer tê-la conosco! Seja bem vinda e por favor, fique a vontade.

-O prazer é meu Irmã.

A jovem cujos olhos azuis pareciam brilhar como duas safiras olhava a mulher com certa curiosidade e permanecera calada, apenas esperando por ordens para que pudesse seguir. Os olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos e embora a vampira soubera esconder a dor que sentira, diversos flashes de sua amada Mina lhe vieram a cabeça. Era ela. Era idêntica e aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos apresentavam uma intensidade tão grande quanto à de sua amada.

-Acho que devo apresenta-las... Essa é Alexandra Westenra, nossa mantenedora e responsável pelas futuras adequações que serão feitas aqui no St. Mary. Srta. Westenra, essa é minha pupila, irmã Catherine.

-Encantada.

-É um prazer conhece-la Senhora... Senhorita... Wes..

-Por favor, me chame de Alex, irmã.

E a garota assentira, levemente corada e completamente confusa. Catherine tinha a impressão de conhecer aquela mulher, de conhece-la muito bem, talvez bem até demais e essas impressões foram praticamente confirmadas quando a mulher olhara para ela daquela forma, reconhecendo-a de algum lugar.

-Podemos começar? Se possível, pela área administrativa e capela, onde eu pretendo iniciar as obras, depois seguimos para a morada de vocês.

-Como quiser, Srta.

Assentira e começaram o Tour pelo local. Conversavam sobre mobília e espaço físico, ideias para a reforma do local, só havia passado por uma reforma e essa ocorrera há duas gerações, quando Lucy usava o nome de Joan e os cabelos ainda eram escuros.

A visita fora cheia de olhares sugestivos e intrigados por parte da loura, que sempre que possível encarava a jovem freira, que retribuía de forma complacente. Os olhos azuis carregavam culpa, dor e um sentimento de desespero que fizera o já morto coração da vampira se revirar. Despedira-se das freiras que cruzaram seu caminho e entrara em seu carro, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

A jovem ficara no quarto que dividia com outra garota e deitara-se em sua cama, sentindo algo rígido em sua cabeça e tateara sob o travesseiro apenas para encontrar um aparelho de celular que obviamente não lhe pertencia e só podia ser da loura de olhos claros que passara algumas horas consigo.

Correra em direção à saída e Lucy notara, então descera do carro, apoiando-se na porta para espera-la.

-Sim?

-Você esqueceu algo, Srta. Westenra.

-Alex, irmã, por favor, me chame de Alex.

Aproximara-se dela, os cabelos agora estavam soltos e ela só trajava seu hábito. A vampira sorrira de uma forma encantadora, encantadora demais para a mente da garota, que estava com uma das mãos erguida em direção a ela, que tocou ali calmamente e a fechou, deixando o objeto com a garota.

O toque fora intenso, muito intenso. Os corpos de ambas se retesaram e um flash viera à mente das duas como uma lembrança muito boa.

_-Awn, Lucy, eu... te amo._

_Um sorriso gostoso ecoara pelo quarto, os corpos nus sendo iluminados apenas pelo fogo da lareira que crepitava num ritmo apaixonante. Os dedos da loura percorriam calmamente as coxas da morena e aqueles lábios descendo por seu abdome enquanto os olhares fixavam-se um no outro de maneira cúmplice e apaixonada._

_Mina pode sentir as unhas da amada se cravarem com certa firmeza em sua carne, empurrando sem pressa sua perna para ao lado, separando suas coxas de forma a alcançar seu sexo, contornando-o com beijos maldosos que só atiçavam mais o fogo e permitia que a morena pulsasse, implorando por um toque direto. _

_ -Oh, eu te amo também, querida._

_Lucy não demorou à satisfazer os desejos do corpo da amante, deixando que a língua percorresse seu centro quente e úmido de forma hábil e..._

-Eu... Boa noite, Senhori... Alex...

Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros, agitados. As batidas firmes e aceleradas de seu coração eram facilmente ouvidas pela vampira, que ficara sem ação com o ocorrido. Jamais negaria que aquelas bochechas coradas e o próprio cheiro de medo e excitação que emanaram de seu corpo eram simplesmente deliciosos.

Sentira-se na obrigação de seguir as obras do convento com os próprios olhos só para manter aquela garota próxima a si, por mais que fosse uma atitude absurda, seria impossível negar seus sentimentos por ela. E aquele desejo tosco que insistia em lhe dizer que fora reconhecida e compartilhara com a garota a mesma visão pecaminosa que tivera.


End file.
